The King of Thieves is my lover!
by TrippBakura
Summary: This is a story where Ryou dreams of Ancient Egypt of where he meets the King of Thieves himself, but all that because real when he gets home from school


Chapter One: The Meeting and the Rescue

One clear full moon night in ancient Egypt there was a thief with dirty white hair and purple eyes. He was known all throughout Egypt as the King of Thieves. He was feared and wanted. When he was young his village was destroyed by prince Atem's father Pharaoh Aknamkanon. This thief's name is, Touzoku. He was a young boy that lived in this village with friends and family. They lived just like everyone else would with markets and venders selling things.

One day while he was out with friends the Pharaoh raided the village. Touzoku was stunned. He hid watching in horror as his village gets destroyed and the villagers getting slaughtered. The Pharaoh took their souls and made them into what they are now known as the millennium items. From that day on he stole from the pharaohs around Egypt. People feared him and others worshiped him. That's when Touzoku became known as the King of Thieves. Women would do anything to be with him and become the Queen of Thieves. He had the most powerful group of thieves anyone has ever seen.

On a bright hot day Touzoku was out walking the ruins of his village. The wind blow, but it was a warm breeze, but he didn't mind it. He walked looking around with his hood over his head covering his eyes from the sun. Touzoku came upon his old house and he stood there for a moment when he heard crying. He looked searching for the crying when he noticed a girl. She had long bright white hair, a slightly slim figure, a slim face with her cheek bones slightly visible, and her skin was very pale, but to him she was beautiful. "Excuse me?" Touzoku softly whispered. She gasped and looked back looking at him with these big, beautiful, chocolate brown eyes that would make even the coldest heart melt. She slowly stood turning to face him completely holding a teddy bear.

"H-Hello s-sir" she spoke softly.

"What's your name and what are you doing here?" he questioned looking at her with a worried look of why a girl like her would be in the ruins of the village of thieves.

"M-My name is Ryou and this is where I used to live. My father and I were gone a few days before the Pharaoh came and destroyed everything." She replied holding the bear tightly against her chest like she won't see it again. Touzoku looked at her and sighed.

"Where do you live now?" he asked taking a step forward.

She took a step back holding her head down making the grip on the bear tighter. "O-Outside the village a few miles north."

He thought for a moment and held out his hand. "I'll take you home."

She blinked not knowing what to think of this stranger that's helping her. She shook her head. "N-No thank you. My father would not be too pleased to see me with a stranger like yourself." She bowed and started walking off when she heard him sigh. She looked back at him and walked over to him. She lightly put her hand on his shoulder and whispered. "I'm to wed the Pharaoh's Son Atem." With that he stood there wide eyed and stunned. She looked at him slightly confused. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"You can't be serious! You can't marry him!" He shouted slightly pissed. She stared at him with fear in her eyes which that made him a bit hurt. "I apologize for shouting at you" he sighed looking down sadly.

"It's alright." She smiled softly. "But I should really get going." And she turned to walk off. He had an idea and decided to follow her. She had no clue that he was watching. She walked for an hour and she her noises coming from one of the houses. "Hello!" she softly shouted.

Nothing responded so she shrugged and continued walking home. Touzoku jumped from roof top to roof top when he noticed a gang of thieves riding toward her. "Hey there baby." The leader said. "Want to play?" He laughed getting off his horse. Her eyes grew wide and she backed away slowly only to be grabbed by his friend. "Awwww come now little one. We just want to play." He joked pulling her closer.

He kissed her on the lips pushing his tongue forcefully into her mouth. She struggled as he ran a hand up that cloth she is wearing. His eyes went wide and pushed her. "You're not a girl! You're a boy!" he shouts. Touzoku was shocked hearing that this girl was really a boy, but at this point he really don't care. Ryou laid there having a tight grip on the bear as he tried to crawl away, but the leader smirked and pulled him over by his feet. "Well, now that was a bit shocking. Now…. Let's see how tight you are."

"N-No please Ra no!" Ryou begged with tears in his eyes.

The leader laughed and shoved a finger in Ryou's entrance. "Yeah that's right little boy. Beg"

Ryou screamed. "No! Please no!" he cried.

He laughed and pushed two fingers into him thrusting fast as Ryou screamed louder. Touzoku was getting pissed so he came out of hiding and took his sword out. "I would stop if I were you." He demanded. They looked at him and laughed.

"Why should we. Boys! Get him!" he shouted. Touzoku fought off the others, but sadly lost. So they think.

The leader laughed as he pulled his fingers out and rubbed his entrance, but before he pushed it in Touzoku laughed.

The all looked at him other than Ryou who is scared out of his mind. "What's so funny?!" the leader shouts.

Touzoku looked at him with a smirk on his face. "I'm not so sure you should do that."

"And why not?" He questioned.

Touzoku laughed and broke the rope with one try. It left the thieves shocked. He laughed pulling out his sword and starts slaughtering them leaving Ryou and the leader alive. "W-Who are you?" the leader asked shocked beyond belief.

"I'm Touzoku. King of Thieves." He smirked walking over to him. "Now, do me a favor and run while you still can." He demanded. As soon as he stood Touzoku grabbed his foot pulling him down smirking. "Too late!" He said shoving the sword into the leader's ass. He let out a scream that could be heard throughout the desert for miles than after a few seconds he dies from blood loss.

Ryou was laying there watching this whole thing to afraid and sore to move. His breathing got heavier and quicker. "P-Please don't kill me…" he begged.

"I won't. I will never let anyone do this to you again." He assured calming the other down. Ryou looked up at him and smiled. Touzoku held out his hand and Ryou took it cautiously. Touzoku took the other's softly putting his other hand around Ryou's waist helping him up.

"T-Thank you sir." He smiled brushing if the dirt from his clothes.

"Please. Call me Touzoku." The thief smiled picking the pale skinned boy bridle style.

Ryou smiled snuggling close to him closing his eyes falling asleep. The thief looked down at him with a smile and held him closer trying not to drop him. He lifted the pale skinned boy onto the horse and got on behind him ridding off to his hide out.

"Ryou….Ryou wake up." The thief said softly and gently shaking him. Ryou woke still half asleep groaning.

"W-Where are we Touzoku?" He asked looking around at the beautiful room he was in.

Touzoku smiled running a hand through his hair lying next to him on the bed. "I brought you to my hideout."

Ryou blinked looking at the thief in the eyes with fear. "W-Why?" he stuttered.

The thief saw the fear and sat up. "I brought you here to be safe and I don't want you getting hurt…." He explained.

Ryou sat up and wrapped both arms around the other's neck. "Thank you." The boy whispered.

The thief was shocked by this. He wrapped an arm around the boy's waist softly and whispered back. "You're welcome."

He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed in the others scent, but pulled away as soon as there was a knock on the door.

"Sir! The royal guards are here!" a thief yelled through the door.

Touzoku growled. "Ra dammit! Get the others ready to fight!" he shouted. "I'll be back, Ryou…." He stood from the bed and walked out closing and locking his door.

Touzoku followed the thief into the main room and saw the priest, Seto, with other guards that looked ready to fight. "I see you can to join the fight." He smirked with his arms crossed.

The thief king growled crossing his arms also. "Why are you here Priest?"

"I'm here for the white haired boy. He goes by the name Ryou. Have you seen him?" Seto laughed.

"Why would you like to know for?" Touzoku growled stepping forward.

"For the Pharaoh to be wed is why. I know he is here and the Pharaoh wants him now." The priest snapped taking his sword out and taking a step forward.

The thief king smirked and took his sword out. "You really want fight me priest?"

Seto laughed and stepped forward again. "Of course!" he shouted running full speed ahead at the thief. To the others that was the signal to fight. Seto's and Touzoku's swords clashed making a cling sound. They growled at one other looking into the others eyes. "You're going down thief."

Touzoku growled and looked Seto in the eyes. "You really think so?" he asked pushing Seto away. The priest growled glaring at him. The thief smirked and raised his arm calling Diabound. "H-How did you do that?!" the priest snapped. The thief smirked and looked around seeing blood spattering everywhere on the walls and guts getting pulled out. Their murderous screams were heard echoing throughout the corridors of the hideout.

Ryou was in Touzoku's room hearing the screams echoing into his ears. He held his hands near his ears, but he still heard the screams. The boy shook with fear and the door opened a few moments later. He never looked to see who it was, but he knew the touch of Touzoku. He smiled and helped Ryou up off the floor and hugged him softly.

On a fine, bright, and beautiful sunny Monday morning an alarm went off in the house of Ryou Bakura. He was like everyone else, but kept a darker secret that no one knew of. He was new to Domino City and it was his first day at Domino High School. The white haired boy sat up from this very weird dream to him that lasted forever. 'Dammit….Why do I always have the same dream?' he thought as he slowly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom after grabbing his school clothes.

He sighed has he walked out of the hot steaming shower into the misty air wrapping himself in a towel leaning his hands on the counter looking down thinking, 'I wonder what these dreams mean…' he was about to get dressed when he heard a knock at the door. He got dressed quickly and answered his seeing a blonde, tall boy, a Brunette girl with blue eyes and a small boy with multi colored hair. "Uhh…Hello?" he said softly.

"Hey. Ya must be the new kid. I'm Joey, Joey Wheeler." Said the blonde with a goofy grin.

"I'm Tea Gardner," the brunette smiled

"I'm Yugi, Yugi Moto. What's your name?" he asked nicely.

Ryou blinked at the three of them and smiled slightly. "I'm Ryou, Ryou Bakura. May I ask why you are here?" He asked confused.

Yugi blinked and smiled softly. "We're here to see if you wanna hang out with us"

Ryou shakes his head. "Sorry, but I'm really busy today. Maybe some other time." He closed the door before they had aid anything. He sighed and closed his eyes putting his forehead against the door. "Why must people think I want to be friends?" he asked himself unknowing or someone in the apartment with him.

"Well, they just want someone to pick on." The unknown voice said. Ryou opened his eyes and turned around seeing someone who looked like him, but with a scar.

"May I help you?" he said trying to stay calm as he looked at the figure sitting on his couch. The figure turned his head and looked at Ryou with a small smirk.

"Hello there. The name is Touzoku. Your name?"

The small albino blinked and just stood at his door slightly confused of why this guy was in his apartment. The thief stood and walked over to the boy as he was still in his clothes from ancient Egypt. He smirked as he saw the slight blush on the others cheeks. Ryou slowly lifted his head and gulped shaking.

"You scared I see. No need to be. I won't hurt you…too much." He smirked as he throws Ryou over his shoulder walking into his room. Ryou was snapped out of his thoughts and then starts freaking out. 'No. No, this can't be happening. I can't get raped.' He thought to himself as he tried to get down.


End file.
